


Burning Love

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Leon being Leon, Other, Pokemon ships, brotherly moments, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: From childhood friends and rivals, Leon is ready to make the next step to be with new Prof. Sonia by dating her.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Kudos: 29





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Evening everyone! How's everyone doing? Since my last story update I was going through something and now things are getting better. This story was a workout! Let me explain.
> 
> I had planned this story as a multi chapter fic and was set to release on Valentine's Day. However, I was busy on other content so I forgot. Then I couldn't think of how the story was going to flow. When I planned it, it was the typical friends help Leon and Sonia get together, it goes wrong and then everyone has to fix it scenario and I didn't like how it was planned. So I hold off on writing it till I figured out what to do.
> 
> It wasn't till a few days ago I decided to keep it short and simple then deleting it. From the notes it looked pretty solid and decided to go with the flow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Sonia hummed to herself as she cleaned her new laboratory up. There wasn’t much she could do today, no research, no problems in Galar that needed researching, just a simple clean up day. Even Sonia’s Yamper helped clean the lab up.

“Thank you for helping me, Yamper.” Sonia admired. Yamper barked and jumped around being praised by their owner. 

They continued cleaning until Yamper heard something outside. The puppy Pokemon barked and ran to the door continuing barking. Sonia stopped cleaning and went to the door and opened it. She looked around and saw a basket of flowers with a card tied to it in front of the door. She picked it up and read the card.

“To the most wonderful professor in Galar. I wish you luck in your future work and keep being the very best. Signed, your secret admirer.” Sonia read. Sonia smiled and lovingly sighed. This was the third time this week her secret admirer sent her a gift. 

From outside her window the former champion of Galar, Leon along with his Charizard watched through the window and smiled seeing Sonia with her gift. “She got it.” Leon whispered giving his star Pokemon a thumbs up. Charizard smiled and gave a thumbs up back to his trainer.

Since they were young, Leon and Sonia were rivals taking on the gym challenge, but what Sonia didn’t notice was Leon had a bit of a small crush on his rival. He tried his best to let her know he liked her, but it would always end up wrong. Now that their older, Leon thinks now would be the time to tell Sonia how he really feels about her, but he’s going to take it slowly and just make it look like a secret admirer.

“Hey Lee.” Leon got spooked and jumped up. He turned to see it was only his little brother Hop and his friend Gloria.

Leon sighed. “Hop don’t ever scare me like that again, please.”

“Sorry.” Hop replied. “What are you doing here?” 

Leon looked back to where Sonia’s lab was and saw her put the flowers in a vase as she smiled happily going back to work. Leon sighed happily, before he snapped out of it. “Uh just relaxing. I never had it since I was champion, but I am.” He lied.

Gloria chuckled. “You like Sonia do you?” She asked.

Leon gulped, blushing. How did she know? He thought repeatedly. “What.” He chuckled. “I-I don’t! I mean I do like her, but as a friend!” He lied again to cover up any evidence that he has feelings for Sonia. “Oh look at the time, I gotta go...get lunch!” Leon ran off, but instead of heading to town he went towards Slumbering Weald. Charizard blinked and tilted his head seeing his trainer go the wrong way. “Come on Charizard!” Charizard sighed and followed his trainer hoping to lead him the right way if he could find him in time.

Gloria and Hop sigh knowing Leon went the wrong way, again. “I’ll go get him.” Gloria said. “Say hi to Sonia for me!” 

Hop I laughed. “I will!” He yelled back. He then made his way into Sonia’s lab. When he came in he saw Sonia put the flowers in the vase as she gave them a sniff before smiling at them. Hop chuckled and cleared his throat, which caught Sonia’s attention. 

“Oh Hop! Didn’t hear you come in.” Sonia chuckled. 

“Its fine.” Hop said with a smile. He put his bag down and took a seat, while Sonia went to look for some books. Hop kept his eyes on the flowers and tried to find the words to start a conversation with Sonia about Leon’s gift, without giving Leon away. “Nice flowers.” Was the only thing Hop could say.

Sonia, who had three books in her hand smiled looking at the flowers on her table. ”Oh that’s the latest gift from my secret admirer. He’s been giving me gifts for over a months now.” She explained. This peaked Hop’s attention. Leon was doing this for a while.

“Have you gotten an idea who it might be?” Hop asked. Sonia shook her head, making Hop sigh. He opened his mouth ready to say who it was, but he stopped himself. Sonia handed the books to Hop to read from.

After class Hop headed home, and saw Leon relaxing on the couch watching some TV. Hop took a deep breath and walked up to his brother. “Hey Lee.” Hop waved. He walked on over and saw it was some cheesy romance story then a battle tournament. “What the heck are you watching?” He asked surprised that Leon was watching this.

Leon’s eyes widen and he quickly shut the TV off laughing. “Oh nothing. Nothing just passing by channels.” He lied giving a laugh. Hop crossed his arms and glared at his older brother knowing about his lie.

“Lee you don’t have to lie to me.” Hop said.

“Lying?” Leon laughed. “I-I’m not lying...just….just.” Hop still kept his smirk not believing any of the excuses. Leon sighed. “Fine I was watching some romance movie. Its mum’s favorite she recommended it to me.” He explained.

Hop chuckled. “But that’s not all.” He mentioned.

“Its not?” Leon asked.

Hop shook his head. “Your the one who gave Sonia the flowers today weren’t you?” He asked. Leon chuckled again rubbing the back of his head. Leon was about to deny it, but with Hop’s smile he knew he couldn’t lie to his little brother

“How did you know?” Leon asked giving a sigh.

“Didn’t have to know. I mean you were at Sonia’s when Gloria and I were there. You and Sonia have known each other since you started your journey. It makes perfect sense.” Hop explained as he pointed out. Leon sighed and slouched back down on the couch. 

“Did you tell her?” Leon asked.

Hop shook his head. “No. I was about to, but no.” He explained. Leon sighed in relief. “I want you to tell her for yourself.” Leon fell out of his seat hearing what Hop just said.

“Wait what?” Leon asked again.

“You heard me.” Hop replied. “You need to tell Sonia for yourself.” Leon was sweating nervously hearing those words. As much as he wanted to ask Sonia out on a date she was a busy girl as she was now the professor of Galar. Plus he’s known Sonia since they were kids and once, till they got older showed no attraction to each other. Hop saw Leon wasn’t going to tell so he gave a smirk before shrugging. “Or if you want I can tell her myself.” 

Leon grabbed Hop by his jacket and held him back. “Oh no your not!” He shouted.

“So your going to tell her then?” Hop asked. Leon’s eyes widen as Hop’s smile became wider. “Thought so.” 

Leon sighed. “Look I just don’t know what to say to her. I love Sonia, but she sees me as a friend and if I asked her out she’ll probably reject me.” He explained.

Hop’s smirk turned into a smile as he put his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Lee I know you and Sonia. You two are very close friends. She’ll never reject you.” He explained. Leon looked at his younger brother who gave him reassurance that everything will be fine.

Then Leon gave a big smile realizing Hop was right. Soon Leon ran upstairs and came back down with a red suit, flowers and chocolates. “Look out Sonia! I’m coming!” Leon shouted.

Hop jumped up and cheered. “That’s my big brother! Now go get’em you Pyroar!” He shouted as Leon went dashing out the door. Hop ran out and saw his older brother dash away like a Skwovet who just took a bunch of berries. Once Leon was gone, Hop sighed and closed the door. “Lets hope you don’t mess it up.” Hop said to himself.

Leon made it Sonia’s lab and knocked on her door a few times. He was happy, yet sweating nervously that he was going to ask his best friend and rival out for dinner tonight. “Maybe I’m going to fast? This was a bad idea. I should of not agreed to my little brother.” Leon thought. His mind was racing so fast he didn’t hear Sonia open the door.

“Leon?” Sonia asked. Leon snapped out of his thoughts and faced the young professor.

“Oh Sonia.” Leon cleared his throat. “Um I was wondering, if your not busy and all, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” He asked. Leon got nervous and in his mind begged that Sonia would say yes. 

Sonia smiled and leaned on the doorway. “So was that you sending me all those gifts?” She asked.

“Y-yeah.” Leon stuttered. 

Sonia chuckled. “Thought so.” She replied. “And I’m really busy tonight, so I can’t go tonight.” Leon frowned and looked down. “But,” Sonia started which made Leon look up. “I’m free tomorrow why not we go to lunch?” She asked.

Leon smiled. “That would be great!” He beamed.

“Cool! See you tomorrow.” She waved before closing the door. Leon stood there smiling knowing he got a date with his special girl.


End file.
